


Not Your Typical Love Story, Then Again We're Not Your Typical Couple Either

by Shayshay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Dumbledore is alive because of some protection against evil thing, EWE, Good Bellatrix, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius, Hedwig is also still alive, Mpreg, Multi, OOC, Smut, Veela, a bit of a/b/o dynamics, cause guilty pleasure, good narcissa, he’s also an evil mastermind bent on taking over the world with his lemondrop army, jk (but seriously though), launguage, might be explained, nonhuman!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayshay/pseuds/Shayshay
Summary: On Harry's 18th birthday he finds out he's bonded to Pureblooded Veela Draco Malfoy. Later that day he comes into his inheritance, an inheritance that he didn't even know he was due for. Even worse is the sudden realization that no-one is who he thought they were, his world gets turned upside down as he learns just how supernatural the world actually is.





	1. I'm your WHAT now?!

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time I was bored so I decided to write more and HERE IT IS! This is the first story that I've thought up that's going to be this large and take place in such a huge world. I have so many ideas but then again it feels like not enough, so we'll just have to go through all of this together. I love you all, thanks for reading my story.

  “Veela this, Veela that. Just SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Harry stormed away from Draco with his face burning with anger, leaving the other boy in a state of stone-like paralysis. ‘God I should’ve just punched him when I had the chance!’

 

**~One hour ago~**

 

  Harry was walking around Hogsmeade looking for the cake that HE had to buy for his OWN birthday party for whatever reason. Gladly there was basically no one around this early since the shops were just opening. That’s when he bumped into Draco Malfoy sending them both spiraling to the ground and landing in the most awkward position that could possibly be considered ‘purely coincidental’. Draco landed on his back with Harry positioned between his legs with his arms on either side of his head. Harry stayed there, hovering over him, frozen in a mixture of shock and confusion. He slowly took in Draco’s appearance, this being the first time they’ve been this close without actually being in a fight.

 

  Draco’s skin was pale like a porcelain doll, his lips were pink and fluffy looking. His blond hair was unstyled, fanning out under his head as he lay on the floor, the strands seeming to shine in the morning sun. As Harry continued to stare at him Draco became visibly annoyed, as he glared at Harry and choked out a venomous “What?” before pushing Harry off of him and standing to brush off his clothing. That’s when Harry noticed what Draco was wearing, finally averting his gaze from the other boy’s beautiful face and feminine features. He was wearing a business suit, with dark blue dress pants, a matching jacket and a teal dress shirt with a dark mark at the top. His jacket hung open showing off his toned chest, just a bit evident under his shirt. ‘Isn’t he hot wearing that, where could he possibly be going dressed like that in summer? Well it is 65˚, I guess it's not that bad.’

 

  “What are you looking at Potter? Now because of you, I’ll probably be late.” He turned to glare at Harry then started to walk away, but Harry reached out at the last second and grabbed his elbow, effectively stopping him in his tracks and immediately he felt a pulse of pure electricity run up his spine. Harry expected him to shake him off, but he just turned and glared at him, though if you read his eyes you’d see he was actually quite shocked, with just a slight hint of fear. “Let. Go. Now.”

 

  “You have dirt on your back.” Harry reached forward to try and dust him off, but Draco slapped his hand away. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to brush it off for you.”

 

  Draco paused for a second before giving him a resigned sigh. “Fine but make it quick, I have a meeting to get to.”

 

  “Turn around. Wow, I’m sorry.” Draco turned around and Harry got a view of his lovely ass. 

 

  “What’s there to be sorry about?”

 

  “There’s so much dirt on you and it’s my fault. So, sorry.” Harry started from the top in removing the mess he caused, slowly making his way toward Draco’s slim waistline and his tiny butt. As he started to pat the dirt off the other boy’s butt he heard him gasp. “Sorry, I’m almost done.”

 

  “Then hurry up, scarhead.” Turned away or not, it’s evident Draco had a sneer on his face from his voice. Harry just scoffed under his breath in response, half tempted to spank him but he shook his head to shake away the bad thoughts.

 

  ‘Or you could punch him, that’s good too.’ His mind insisted on making more bad thoughts and it was all Harry could do to avoid choosing one or the other.

 

  “Alright I’m done now, you can go.” As Harry turned and walked away, he was blissfully aware of the grey eyes that turned and followed his retreat before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

 

  As soon as Draco walked away Harry hopped into a corner and pulled on his invisibility cloak which he had put in his pocket. He pulled it on and started following Draco, more than a little curious. He tried his best to follow behind, despite his shorter legs, following the other boys twists and turns. He was almost tempted to turn back as he saw Draco walk through the archway into Knockturn Alley. All primal instincts of self-preservation aside, Harry continued following Draco. '(deja-vu anyone?)' 

 

  'What are you up to Draco Malfoy?' As Harry continued to tail him without his knowledge, Draco turned into a corner into what looked like a dead-end. He walked up to the wall and tapped three times 'tap...tip...tap' then stepped back as the wall disappeared. Not wanting to be left behind Harry followed close behind, making it through just as the wall reappeared. Once they got to the other side of the wall they ended up in what seemed to be a sitting room. As soon as he was inside Draco breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

 

  "MOTHER! FATHER! I'M HOME!" At the sound of his voice Harry heard footsteps and turned his head. Off to the side of the sitting room was a grand staircase and walking down it were none other than Mr. and Mrs.Malfoy. They walked down the stairs arm-in-arm opening their arms when they got to the bottom, Harry snickered as Draco ran into their arms smiling widely, mentally storing this away as the perfect blackmail material. His parents smiled and his father stroked his hair lovingly while his mother kissed his forehead.

 

  "Come on son, it's time for 'the talk'." Lucius Malfoy exclaimed looking at his son while guiding him away from the stairs and into the sitting room. He sat down on a long sofa, pulling his wife down beside him and pointing Draco to a chair to their left. Harry decided to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table, hoping to hell the carpet wouldn't disappear under him and give away his presence. The table itself was decorated with a big and small glass shell and a bowl of apples, Harry cracked up in his head at how normal this all looked. As Draco sat down they heard a loud yawn coming from the staircase, as the Malfoy family snickered, Harry got suspicious and looked up, it took a few seconds of high tension, but Bellatrix Lestrange walked around the corner in a black nightgown which could only be described as ‘giving you what you want with a minimal dose of what you don't’. The dress hugged her figure at the hips and went straight down, stopping just above her ankles, where she was barefoot. It had a low scooped neckline with V-shaped lace at the front going from just above her breasts to her stomach, with a long sleeved black robe over it. Harry blushed and looked back at Malfoy and his parents. As he looked away Bellatrix made a small pause before walking into the sitting room herself, she jumped in excitement at the sight of her nephew.

 

  "Draco, my lovely, you're home!" She ran over to him and gave him a hug stifling him in her chest, he only laughed before gently pushing her away.

 

  "Yes Aunt Bella I'm home. How long have you been asleep you look terrible?" As he said that he wore a very Malfoy-like smirk.

 

  "Oh haha. Alright, maybe I did have a few too many last night; I have a splitting headache. Though when your mother told me about the topic of today's conversation I just  _ could not  _ miss it." She burst into giggles and kissed Draco on the cheek, then walked over to her sister and brother-in-law and kissing them on the cheek before sitting on Narcissa's lap. She wrapped her arm around her sister's neck while Narcissa wrapped hers around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder. What Harry doesn't know is that through that kiss on the cheek she was able to give them all the same message, 'we have a guest'. "So Cissy, when are we gonna start?"

 

  "Actually we were just about to start." Bellatrix was all smiles at that, hugging her sister around the neck and placing a kiss on her head. She jumped up and walked to the smaller sofa on the right of Lucius before plopping down and laying on her back. 

  "So Draco, now that you've already hit your inheritance you know what you must do now. Even if you found him, you still have to keep yourself under control, though I'm not too worried about that. One wasn't born with as much power as you for a millennia." Narcissa lifted her head with pride, which Harry thought was misplaced in this situation-- not that he understood the conversation anyways. "I'm quite excited actually, he's ready and I feel he's already falling into our net."

 

  "Oh yes mother, I feel it too and before he knows it it'll be too late." They all had these creepy smiles on their faces that made Harry think. 'Oh yes deefinitely time to leave.'

 

  As Harry pulled out his wand and apparated away, the Malfoys waited approximately 4.37 seconds before bursting into laughter. 

 

  “I think we scared him away!” Bellatrix said wiping fake tears from her eyes. They all felt the magic footprint left behind from Harry’s spell and just could  _ not _ help themselves.

 

  “I do believe you're right, dear aunty. Though I advise a bit more rest you still seem a bit intoxicated.” Their raucous laughter got louder as Draco dodged a pillow aimed at his head, but got hit by an ice ray in the chest.

 

  “Bella, what did I say?! No elemental magic in the house!” Narcissa threw a pillow at her elder sister teasingly scolding her.

 

  Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in mock exasperation. “Honestly Narcissa, sometimes it's so hard to tell you're younger than her. What with all the scoldings you give her, and her childlike nature.” 

 

  Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at her brother-in-law tossing a pillow in his direction too. Never one to back down from a challenge, Lucius caught it and threw it back at her. This started a pillow fight which lasted for around 40 minutes till Narcissa eventually claimed victory, winning her choice of anything she wanted for dinner.

 

**~Meanwhile where Harry is~**

 

  “Damn, I got sidetracked! What was I...CAKE! THAT'S RIGHT!” After apparating back to Hogsmeade, Harry remembered that he was a man on a mission and ran back to the cake store. Praising the heavens only a few early shoppers were around to say ‘Happy Birthday Mr.Potter’ and the first sight of him. “Just smile Harry, you've got this.”

 

  He managed to get the cake without too much difficulty, making it back to the Burrow after a disappointingly long period of time. As soon as he walked through the door however, he was swarmed by a family of angry redheads and an even more aggravated Hermione. He got a headache over the overlapping shouts of ‘Harry where were you?’, ‘You're late!’, ‘What took you so bloody long?’ and ‘You, young man have a lot of explaining to do.’ The last one of course being from Molly, her ever so overwhelming  maternal instincts overflowing from the waves of red hair on her head.

 

  “Now now everyone, let's just get on with the festivities. We'll let the poor boy give his side of the story later.” Arthur Weasley clapped his hands together and that was the end of that. 

 

  They started singing happy birthday and Harry had to fight down his embarrassment until the verse ‘how old are you now’, where the twins yelled out ‘old enough to drink’. Molly glared at them and Harry started shaking with laughter, at the next ‘how old are you now’ they yelled ‘get this kid some beer.’ The song was finished pretty soon after that, the three boys still laughing.

 

  Harry wiped tears from his eyes, laughing at the wetness on the back of his hand.

 

  “That's enough boys, take a seat.” Molly was having enough of all the ‘shenanigans’. As the family sat down she cut them all slices of cake, giving Harry the first and biggest piece, and everyone immediately dug in.

 

  As the clock hit 7:30 A.M. everyone at the table turned their heads as Harry let out a pained groaned, and could only watch as he closed his eyes and blacked out. As his head fell forward Hermione, who was sitting to his right, reached forward to catch him but as his head went to hit the table he disappeared. 

 

  A minute later he woke up as his body hit an unbelievably soft surface. As he opened his eyes he was met by a pair of stormy gray eyes, after blinking a few times his eyes finally zoomed out and he could see who the owner of the eyes were.

 

  “MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Harry bolted up in the bed that was clearly too large and too soft to be his.

 

  “Well my dearest Harry, you may not realize it but  _ you're  _ in  _ my  _ bed.” Harry felt Draco’s hand run up his thigh and shuddered, and not the ‘ooh that's sexy baby’ type of shudder the ‘fuck that's creepy! Why is he doing this? CREEPER ALERT!’ type of shudder.

 

  ‘Okay, that's enough of that, you gotta stop him.’ Harry gasped as Draco lightly caressed his thigh again and he felt the same pulse of electricity he felt earlier that day. “Ahh. Draco!”

 

  “You feel it don't you? The electric pulse running between us, the proof that we're mates.” Harry's eyes shot open and he grabbed Draco’s hand. “Oh. Judging by your facial expression, you know nothing about this.” 

 

  “What are you talking about?”

 

  “Let me explain. I, as well as my family, are Veelas--pureblooded Veelas at that. If you read your DADA book all the way through you'd learn a thing or two about us. For one, Veelas mate for life with one partner. And you're my mate, I know because of the symbol on your thigh.” Draco looked at Harry's thigh in admiration, running his hand over it again.

 

  “What symbol, there's nothing there?” Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and pinned it to his side.

 

  “Take your pants off and check if you're not sure.” Draco folded his arms on his chest, and watched Harry closely. “There's no need to be so guarded, I'll see everything soon enough.” 

 

  ‘Self-control, it's fine we're both guys.’ Without leaving the bed Harry raised his butt up a bit and dragged his jeans off to reveal his scarlet boxer briefs. Draco stared at his legs like he wanted to eat them up, licking his lips mesmerized by the slightly tanned skin in front of him. 

 

  “Check. Roll up the foot and check.” Harry listened to the other boy rolling up the foot of his briefs, and gasping at what he saw. There on his leg in blue letters, the exact color of Draco’s eyes, were the letters D and M.

 

  “What the fuck?!” Harry panicked and tried to rub it off but it didn't work, Draco just chuckled.

 

  “There's no way to remove it, look I have one too.” Draco unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, as it hit the floor he lifted his arm and showed Harry the symbol on his ribs. Harry couldn't help but reach out and touch the green HP on Draco’s left rib cage, feeling another electric pulse this time shooting out from the DM on his thigh. “Mmm. I love your hands on me, you're gonna love what comes next. But first, I guess I have to explain to you some things that you need to know as the mate of a pureblooded Veela. For one, these symbols mean that I belong to you as you belong to me, but it also tells me where you are every second of every day. This is a protection mechanism so that if you're ever in danger I can know and respond immediately. It also enables you to know when I’m in danger, though unlike with me, it'll try and keep you as far away from me as possible. Also sometimes my powers might go out of control but as my mate all you need to do is touch this mark and that'll reign me in.”

 

  “So as your ‘mate’ I have dominion over you, however limited?” Harry continued stroking Draco’s mark, as if in a trance. 

 

  “Yes, you have more power than you know over me. But so do I, if I wanted I could make you dance in the palm of my hand.” Draco grabbed Harry's neck with his right hand, and stroked his mark with his left drawing a moan from his new mate. “I've been steadily increasing my allure since you woke up. I'm surprised you didn't notice, a Veela can control and influence their mate with their allure.”

 

  Harry's eyes widened, and he caught Draco by both his wrists. “You've been brainwashing me? How dare you?”

 

  “As a Veela’s mate you should get used to the effects of allure quite quickly, if you resist it'll kill you.”

 

  Harry pushed Draco off of him. And pulled his pants back on in record time, so fast in fact he should enter the world of professional ‘pants putter ons’ and compete in the Olympics.

 

  “Veela this, Veela that. Just SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Harry stormed away from Draco with his face burning with anger, leaving the other boy in a state of stone-like paralysis. ‘God I should’ve just punched him when I had the chance!’

 

  As he searched for his wand he ran through their conversation in his mind over and over again. “Why do things like these always happen to me?”

 

  Harry let out a deep sigh as he apparated back to the only place he knew he could think freely; 12 Grimmauld Place. At least that's what he thought but, going back there brought back all kinds of memories, many he wanted to forget. Taking a deep breath he walked inside, almost forgetting about Kreacher until he popped up next to him, with a “Hello, Master Harry Potter.”

 

  Harry put on the best fake smile he could and turned to greet the house elf. “Hello Kreacher, I'd like to do a bit of thinking. Is it alright if you go out for the day?”

 

  “I'd love to, Master Harry Potter!” Kreacher bursts into joy at Harry's statement and quickly disapparated to wherever house elves go when they have ‘me days’ with a crackling *pop*. Harry walked up the stairs of the grungy little house that was now all his. He walked into his bedroom, kicking his shoes off and laying on his back with one hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling pensively.

 

  “Now Harry, what do you want to do about this?” He took his free hand and placed it on his chest, drumming silently while talking to himself. “Gee Harry, I don’t know, what do  _ you  _ wanna do?”

 

  “I don’t know Harry, that’s why I asked  **you** !” Harry was currently a rainbow and a sunny day on the inside, considering that no one was there to question his sanity at him yelling at himself like that--not that it would deter his musings in anyway either way. “Alright, alright enough. Let’s start out with the easy question; do you like him?”

 

  He had to take a little pause to think before he could give a truthful answer to this question. After all, he’s never really thought about that until today when, in a moment of hormonal attraction, he started to check out his childhood enemy/bully. 

 

  “I mean, he might be a pain in the ass, but it’s not like I hate him--not anymore at least. He changed a lot after the war,  and he's kind of a good guy now, I guess. Plus he’s  **really** hot, and if I ever got the chance I’d spread my legs and give him an all access pass. But to be  _ mated  _ to him is an entirely different matter. Am I actually ready to spend the rest of my life with Draco Malfoy?” As he actually voiced the question out loud, Harry felt something inside him shift, almost like his entire life was redefined in that one moment. It was as if everything just fell neatly into place, and he finally realized that he already had the answer to that question whether he liked it or not. 

 

  “I’m sorry to say this Harry but, no matter what you think or what you want, the chips have already fallen. The building blocks are already in place and the castle is secure. You have no choice but to move in.” Harry facepalmed before sliding his hand through his hair with a sigh. “Alright Harry, I understand--it doesn’t mean I won’t fight it every step of the way--it just means that I understand.”

 

  Letting out another sigh, Harry rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, the excitement and chaos of the day’s activities were finally catching up to him and he felt exhausted. That was until he remembered he was supposed to be at a birthday party with a family of redheads and a brunette who hated being stood up. WIth another sigh he dragged himself out of bed, walked over to his desk and wrote a brief note:

 

  I’m sorry for leaving so suddenly, I shall explain everything when we meet again. For now, I am safe and shall be taking a rest.

 

  Walking to the window, he called for Hedwig, quickly tying the message to her leg and telling her where to go. He walked back over to the bed with a yawn and crawled under the covers. “Hopefully that makes it back to the burrow before reports of ‘Harry Potter is missing!’ gets plastered on every seeable surface in the wizarding world.”

 

**~Meanwhile at the Burrow~**

 

  The Weasley’s, including Honorary Weasley daughter Hermione Granger, were worried sick as to what might have happened to their fearless leader. After getting over their initial shock, what came next was varying ranges of disbelief, anger, sadness, worry, and in some cases, extreme paralysis. 

 

  “W-w-w-w-what do we do?” Arthur Weasley was pale white and frozen from head to toe in shock, though his eyes showed that he was actually having a mental breakdown.

 

  “I DON’T KNOW ARTHUR! I DON’T KNOW!” Molly Weasley was currently, pacing around the kitchen, struggling not to pull her hair out. Meanwhile the twins stared at each other looking extremely concerned and Hermione sobbed into Ron’s shoulder and Ginny had her knees up to her chest with her head rested on them. 

 

  Molly was just about to contact the The Daily Prophet and put out a missing person’s report, when they heard a squawk outside and Hedwig landed in the kitchen window. Hermione immediately ran to the window and untied the note from Hedwig’s leg, giving  her a bit of the owl treats the Weasleys kept by the sink. She turned to the other occupants of the room and read them the note, at the end of the message they all let out a collective sigh of relief. 

 

  “It’s his handwriting so we can at least conclude that he’s okay.” Hermione worked to reassure everyone that this probably wasn’t a hoax. “We’ll just have to wait until he comes back to get an explanation. Don’t worry though, he always comes back.”

 

  “That’s not the problem though Hermione, the problem isn’t that he ‘left’--” Fred started the protest “--the problem is that he bloody disappeared!” and George finished it, which earned them both a slap on the head and a ‘mind your language’ by an already aggravated Molly.

 

  “Well, he’s alright and that’s what counts. Why don’t we let him take a rest and wait until he comes home?” A newly thawed out Arthur Weasley was working hard to regain order and settle everyone’s nerves.

 

  “Okay dad, I guess we’ll just have to wait it out. Also, since he didn’t tell us where he was in the note, I suppose this means he doesn’t want us to come looking for him.” Ron scratched his head as he once again sighed, this time more in exasperation. “...On a slightly different note; can we finish the cake now?”

 

  Ron earned himself a whack on the head from Molly as he went to swipe his finger on the icing on the cake. And crisis averted they all went back to the ‘party’, seeing aside a quarter of the cake for Harry.

 

**~Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor~**

 

A freshly unfrozen and very shirtless Draco Malfoy was running through the halls looking for his parents. When he finally found them, they were in his father's study. His father sat in his chair while Narcissa sat on the desk and stroked his hair lovingly, seemingly in deep conversation. They turned as their son made an exclamation of “ Mother! Father!” turning to regard him with a smile.

 

  “Yes darling, what may we do for you?” Narcissa was the first to speak up, continuing to stroke her husband’s soft hair. 

 

  “He ran away!” Draco crossed his arms in front of his bare chest with a very un-Malfoy-like pout. His parents shared a knowing smile, and his mother walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him using the other to pull his head down onto her shoulder.

 

  “It’s okay darling, I told you before, right? We already have him under our control, he’ll come running back whether he notices what he’s doing or not.” She stroked his hair, rocking him side to side and shushing him like a baby. “Now, let’s not worry about that, help me make breakfast, hmm?”

 

  “Okay Mother, I’ll listen to your judgement.” He felt himself perk up a bit at, his mother’s words and broke into a full blown smile at her suggestion of breakfast. “Alright let’s go, what are we making?”

 

  Draco grabbed his mother’s hand and swung it back and forth in his, like an excited toddler. As they walked out of the study Narcissa turned and blew a kiss at Lucius. As they walked out the door Bellatrix appeared over their heads, floating on her back with a lopsided grin on her face.

 

  “Draco, have you been filling out?” She descended a bit to hover by Draco’s head and poked his biceps. “You’re kinda buff lately, what are you taking?”

 

  “Aunt Bella, do you forget I play Quidditch?” He playfully swatted her hand away, and flicked her forehead. “That’s for assuming that I do drugs.”

 

  “Ouch! Don’t call them drugs, it makes them sound really bad!” She covered her forehead in a melodramatic fashion, drawing a snicker from her sister.

 

  “I’m sorry, I forgot that you take personally offense to that. Right then, ‘that was for assuming I do recreational narcotics’.” This time Narcissa let out a round of uncharacteristically raucous laughter. “See, even Mother agrees.”

 

  “It’s just that I didn’t know that you were aware of what your aunt does on her weekends.She tries so hard to hide it too, the only reason I know is because I woke up at midnight once and when I looked outside I witnessed a ‘transaction’.  It was so funny, she was just looking around like, ‘I hope noone sees me’.” Draco joined in, releasing Narcissa’s hand to instead grasp his sides as they paused at the top of the stairs to laugh. Having had quite enough, Bellatrix decided to push them both down the stairs with a wicked laugh.

 

  “WHOOPS! I guess my hand slipped, it must be all the ‘recreational narcotics’ I do that’s hindering my motor skills.” Before they could hit the first stair however, they both teleported to the bottom of the stairs with a smirk. Narcissa landing in Lucius’s arms as he felt his mate in danger and immediately teleported to her location.

 

  “You’re just mad, because we know about your ‘criminal tendencies’ and share in your enthusiasm. If it bothers you that much, just change.” Draco leaned his back against the stair post at the bottom of their grand stairwell, with an air of impudence.

 

  “It’s not criminal I get my ‘recreational narcotics’ from reliable sources! Sure they might be a bit dodgy, but they get their job done.” Bellatrix balled up her fists and puffed like a child, while Draco and Narcissa still laughed. As Lucius finally realised that his mate was safe and not in any life threatening situations; his vision went from red back to normal, finally putting Narcissa back on her feet.

 

  “Bella, can you please be carefull, I rather not have my Veela instincts kick in every time you guys are having a little ‘romp’. Also, can I make a recommendation for dinner?” He wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist and she giggled and pushed him back.

 

  “You wish! I won the pillow fight, so I get to decide what’s for dinner.” She turned her head to give Lucius a peck on the cheek before untangling his arms from her waist, and pulling Draco with her towards the kitchen. “If you want your choice of dinner, get better at pillow fights and while you’re at why don’t you try getting better at life also?”

 

  “Wise advice, mother. If I didn't know any better I'd think this comes from years of experience dealing with his bullshit.” Draco and Narcissa both chuckled, walking towards the kitchen and leaving their two victims behind with equally jejune pouts.

 

**~Meanwhile at 12 Grimmauld Place ~**

 

  “DRACO!” Harry jerked awake from his nap. Just like Lucius he had sensed his mate in danger though, since he was not Veela his instincts didn't kick in and teleport him to where he was needed. He remembered Draco’s words back at the manor, knowing just what happened Harry's head fell back onto his pillow as he heaved a sigh of defeat.

 

  “ **God I'm fucked.”**


	2. Maybe It's Love, Maybe It's Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Harry's come to grips with his faith. What shall he do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the newest chapter. Don't know if they're moving to fast. I personally don't think they are, let me know though. You can see the parts where I went a bit off the railway and threw a bit of my humor in there. Hopefully most of you get the references. I finished this while listening to EXO so I guess that probably influenced the chapter a bit.

_  “ _ **_God I'm fucked.”_ **

 

 Even though he already made the decision, Harry felt all his remaining doubts fall away and now it all hit him like a pile of Grandma's Killer Fruitcake.

 

 ‘ **I'M. ACTUALLY. THE. MATE. OF. DRACO. MALFOY.’** Harry found it easier to grasp when he repeated it over and over in his head, saying it out loud just made it way too real. “What are you gonna do Harry?”

 

 “I don't know Harry, but first let's go get some food.” Harry pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed, checking the muggle alarm clock beside his bed. “Only 8:10 a.m, that was a short 30 minute nap. You know what, I'll just go back to sleep.”

 

 Harry rolled over onto his side and pulled his blanket back over his body, so glad he brought his favorite plushie blanket with him to the house when he moved in. It may be stupid, but it was a present from Hermione who thought he needed ‘something to make him feel safe.’ Though it really wasn't all that cold, he just really needed the feeling of home and safety right now in his distressed state and with that he fell back asleep with the thought of seeing his family again, the last thing on his mind. 

 

**~Around an hour and a half later~**

 

 Harry sluggishly and begrudgingly pulled himself up in bed, rubbing his eyes to alleviate some of the tiredness. The first thing he thought about was ‘Where's Draco? Wait, why should I care?’ then the second thing was ‘Oh! Today's my birthday.’

 

 He let out a grunt as he recounted all the events of that morning. He was about to go into another existential crisis until his stomach let out an audible growl and constricted painfully. Sighing loudly, he pulled himself out of bed, put his glasses and slippers on and went down to the kitchen. Happy he decided to bring some canned foods and leave them in the cupboard for when he actually comes back to the house, he went to make himself some breakfast. He thought some  _ Chef Boyardee  _ would be good enough and pulled it from the cupboard, putting it into a pot and lighting the fire under it. He pulled up a chair without looking at the table and waited for his breakfast to become hot enough to eat, staring at it sadly, remembering the time he spent there with The Order Of The Phoenix before taking a seat. In the meantime he occupied himself with playing with his wand and making little fireworks. Until he felt a breath on the back of his neck and let out a shiver.

 

 A voice that sounded suspiciously like Draco Malfoy whispered in his ear. “You left me, naughty boy.” 

 

 “Ahh, D-Draco? Why are you here?” Harry reached up to try and touch Draco’s face but as he got close he felt the other boy's presence slip away. He immediately missed the proximity and whipped his head around to search for Draco, almost positive that he was just hallucinating him until he saw Draco in the flesh and bones standing behind him with his arms crossed. “You're actually here, I thought I was dreaming.” 

 

 Draco let out a chuckle and went back over to Harry, pulling him up off the chair, sitting down and pulling him down into his lap. “Wow. So, you dream about me, huh? What types of dreams I wonder.”

 

 Catching on right away, Harry blushed and swatted Draco’s arm. “I don't know how you came to that conclusion but it's wrong either way. By the way; how did you find me anyways? There's wards all over the place.”

 

 “Well Harry my dear, remember that little thing about us being mates? Yeah that. Even if you have wards out the wazoo at your location, as my mate I can always pinpoint your whereabouts and teleport there whenever I feel like it. So no, you can't ever escape from me, my lovely little doll.”

 

 “Shut up, if anyone's a doll here it's you.” Harry puffed out his cheeks in a childish pout. Finally noticing that his food was ready, he turned the stove off with a flick of his wand, opening the cupboard and pulling out 2 bowls with another. With a third flick he poured an equal serving of the liquid...whatever it's classified as, into each bowl. “I didn't ask you but, would you like some. I don't know if you'll wanna eat  _ Chef Boyardee  _ with your  _ expensive  _ taste buds.” 

 

 “Did you just roll your eyes at me, you little shit?” Draco bit Harry's ear not letting go only letting out a little laugh at his younger mate’s little yelp. 

 

 “Who's a little shit, you spoiled brat?” Harry gasped in realisation, ‘Wait, I'm getting along with Draco Malfoy.’ “You better not be using any of your allure on me.”

 

 “Actually, I'm really not. The last time I did that you stormed out on me. Believe me darling, I learned my lesson.” Draco’s arms around Harry tightened into a vice like grip, as if to stop him from running away again. “You might not know this but frequent rejection from their mate is actually fatal to a veela. After you left me today, I felt myself weaken a bit. That's why I asked my mom what it meant, after she explained to me that it's because you rejected me I knew I actually had to come see you in order to regain my strength. So, here I am, aren't you glad I came?”

 

 Harry went back to pouting, mumbling a ‘no’ under his breath and crossing his arms across his chest. ‘It's probably true though, since I don't feel that inexplicable pull to him that I felt earlier. Instead of a pull, I just want to be with him.’

 

 “Ah, just being this close to you I already feel my strength returning. You're way better than nicotine, or steroids.” Draco burst out laughing again, remembering what happened back in the mansion with Bellatrix.

 

 “Are you going to tell me what's so funny about that? Also, DON'T COMPARE ME TO DRUGS!” Harry hit Draco in the arm again, smiling in satisfaction at the pained sound the other boy let out.

 

 “Ouch! Why you so mean, dou? Also ‘don't call them drugs, it makes them sound really bad’.” Draco let out another laugh. He felt that  he owed Harry an explanation judging by the confused look on the  face. “Basically the reason I'm laughing is because Aunt Bella got mad at mother and me earlier this morning.  We were talking and we jokingly brought up her drug problem and she got mad and pushed us down the stairs.” 

 

 Harry grabbed both of Draco’s shoulders in surprise. “Was that around two hours ago?” 

 

 “Yes, approximately. Why?” 

 

 “Well, I was sleeping around that time and I remember waking up with a start and crying out your name. I think something inside me could just tell me you were in danger, and I knew that there was a way to get to you but I couldn't do it for some reason.” Harry moved his hands up, placing them on both sides of Draco’s face feeling his mate's cold skin warm up under his overly warm ones.

 

 “I already explained this, before you ran away. As my mate whenever I'm in danger you'll get a feeling. But unlike me, who'll automatically be teleported to where you are, you won't be able to no matter how hard you try. This is in order to protect you, as a veela I'm naturally more powerful than other wizards. Even if it seems like I'm losing I'll go into one of those rages I told you about, though this one settles by itself after the battle is done. It's basically like going Super Saiyan; you change your hairstyle, fight for 10 episodes, then detransforn after it's over and depending on whoever the enemy is or which level of transformation it was, pass out from exhaustion.”

 

 Harry snickered behind his hand, giggling when Draco sniffed his neck. “You watch DBZ?  **WHAT A WEAB!”**

 

 “Well, for your information ‘weab’ stands for:

**W** ell

**E** ducated

**A** nd

**B** eautiful

So ha!” Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, as if to mark himself with the other boy's scent.

 

 “Wow thanks for that, uhh,  _ enlightening  _ statement. And you know, I rather Dragon Force.” Harry moved his hands higher still, this time tangling in Draco’s hair and pulling his head closer, burrowing his own nose into his hair. Shivering a bit as Draco laughed into his neck. 

 

 “You call  _ me  _ a weab and you watch Fairy Tail? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?” 

 

 “Maybe. I don't think so, DBZ is like  **world-class** weabshit.  When you watch it, it's like leaving a part of your soul behind in that screen. It's almost like watching Naruto and then doing the Naruto Run, it just makes you super cringy, you just become  _ all  _ the cringe. You'll be almost as bad as the author who watches Sailor Moon and does the transformation actions and sings the songs.”

 

 “Let's not forget that they also watch One Piece and sing the openings, and say all the attacks and stuff. Oh! And their commentary is...very enlightening.” They both started laughing at their little jive, little do they know,  **I would never change** (mwhahahahahaha).

 

 “Aren't you better yet? You should probably get going now?” Draco let out a small whine.

 

 “I don't wanna leave just yet though. Maybe a little extra energy is what I need, huh?” Draco poked Harry's side, eliciting a gasp from the smaller male still seated on his lap.

 

 “Well, you can't stay all day, and I need to back to the Weasley’s to officially prove to them that I'm not dead. So yeah, we're both pretty fucked, aren't we?” Harry began massaging Draco’s scalp, smiling at how Draco relaxed under his touch, leaning his head closer into his mate's warm caress. His eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks as his eyes closed in contentment; all thoughts of breakfast long forgotten.

 

 “You know what, you can go there for an hour or two. Then we can meet back here and spend the rest of summer break living together.  _ Technically _ .” Harry let out at scoff at Draco’s suggestion.

 

 “Ha! Bitch psych! Y’all think I wanna be livin wichu? Mm honey, hell no. I barely have enough food in the house to feed myself.” Harry calmed himself down from his little tirade in a matter of seconds. Staring dejectedly at his hands still tangled in Draco’s hair, he lowered his voice a bit and admitted something that he'd been scared to think of let alone tell anyone else. “Plus, this house has too many memories for me to come back all the time. If I stayed here for that long it would break me.”

 

 Draco didn't have to be his mate to pick up on the waves of distress rolling off of Harry's body and the sound of misery in his voice. He tightened his arms around Harry and pulled him into his chest, entangling one of his hands in his hair and whispering comforting words into his ear. After hearing small sobs and feeling the wetness of tears seem into the black T-shirt he decided to change into before leaving the manor, Draco lifted Harry into his arms like a princess; shushing him softly when he gasped in shock, the tears still falling from his eyes. Draco walked over to one of the walls of the kitchen putting one hand to it, instantly they were transported back to his room in the manor. He laid Harry down in the middle of his bed and crawled in beside him pulling the crying boy into his chest, one arm under his head keeping it buried in his chest and the other around his waist.

 “It’s okay, I'm here. Why don't you stay here at the manor instead? My father wants to apologize for being a right old git and my mother adores you anyways.” Draco kissed Harry's forehead and rubbed small circles into the small of his back.

 “Are you sure about that? The last time I checked, we were on opposite sides of the war and your dad hated me.” Draco stiffened a bit at Harry’s mentioned of the war, and Harry burrowed his head into his chest a little deeper to calm him. “Sorry, I know the memories are just as bad for you as they are for me.”

 

 “Yeah, there are some things I saw I don’t even wanna think about ever again. But sometimes it all just comes rushing back, you know? It’s like, stuff like that they uh…”--Draco scoffed lightly thinking about all they went through in the Second Wizarding War--”they just follow you around. We can try and escape from the pain and the guilt and drown it out with noise, but we can never escape from ourselves. This is just something that we’ll have to carry for the rest of our lives.” 

 

 Harry felt Draco start to tremble around him, and his own tears ceased, finding greater importance in trying to calm the other boy. He pulled them up into a sitting position and placed Draco’s head on his shoulder. “Draco, do you still blame yourself for what you did back then? I mean, sure you did that as yourself, without any brainwashing. But, you were a kid, we all were and we got caught up in the problems of the adult world and had to grow up too fast. You might still feel guilty but, the world’s forgiven you; I have at least. You did it for your family, gods know what I would do for my family.”  Harry brought both their foreheads together, tasting Draco’s ragged breath on his lips and rubbing their noses together. After a few deep breaths Draco got his emotions under control and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, pulling him into his chest and laying down with him. 

 

 “You're so kind, I hate to admit this but, I  _ really  _ don't deserve you.” Harry laughed into his chest, punching his shoulder lightly.

 

 “You're right, you **really** don't deserve me. But too bad, you're stuck with me. I just now accepted being stuck with _you,_ now it's your turn. Will you accept me, Draco Malfoy?” 

 

 Draco unexpectedly blushed, and looked away. “If I wasn't going to accept you, I wouldn't have gone back to you after you left.” 

 

 “Alright then, I guess we're stuck with each other. What time is it?” Harry looked around looking for a clock but found nothing. Draco looked at his wrist where his watch should be, and answered Harry's question.

 

 “It is 9:41, my princess. Ow fuck!” Draco chuckled before yelping in pain as he was kneed in the side by an aggravated Harry. “Calm down, take a joke.”

 

 Harry went to connect his knee him in the side again but then stopped after a second. “ Wait, how can you tell the time by just looking at your wrist?”

 

 Draco chuckled at his mate's late realization. “You're just now questioning? Veelas have many different powers and before you say anything, yes I am wearing a watch. I just cloaked it because it didn't match my outfit today.” 

 

 Draco ran a finger over the back of his wrist and a watch appeared out of nowhere before disappearing again and Harry's eyes popped out of his head. “ **WOAH** .”

 

 “I know right, I'm fucking amazing.” This time Harry did knee him in the side again. “Alright that was a douche move, sorry.”

 

 “Yes it was now, I believe it's time for me to head back to The Burrow for a bit.” Harry removed himself from Draco’s hold and stood.

 

 “I'm going with you. Don't give me that look, it may not be abandonment but I still do not wanna risk becoming weaker.” Harry let out a long sigh and Draco knew he won.

 

 “Fine. But, if you cause any trouble, I'll learn the best way to torture a Veela and multiply it by 3678.” Harry smiled when Draco visibly shuddered. “Good boy now, let's get going. Can we apparate from your house? Wait nevermind I know the answer to that.”

 

 “That you do, my forgetful flower. I may hate the idea but, maybe the floo would be a more appropriate choice.” Harry glares at the nickname before regarding his mate thoughtfully at the suggestion.

 

 “Sure, why not. Where's your floo network?” 

 

 “It's in my father's study, lucky my parents went out for the rest of the day, till dinner time at least. This way we won't have to sneak around like common thieves and hope they don't catch us.” Draco dragged Harry pass the spiral staircase and down the hall to his father's study. “Here we are, don't touch anything I'll do it. I swear he can  _ smell  _ you from the doorway sometimes. Though veelas have a heightened sense of smell so I wouldn't doubt it.”

 

 “I'll keep that in mind.” Harry took the powder Draco offered him and went to enter the floo first but was stopped by Draco with a ‘No, I have to make sure it's safe. Wait for me to go first, if you don’t feel your heart start racing and the aching feeling of impending doom then it's safe.’ Harry just rolled his eyes and humored him, seemingly paranoid antics aside he was happy someone worried for him. That weren't either, worried that if he died evil would win, or knew him since adolescence and practically raised him. He waited a minute or so, checked his heart rate and his doom counter and then entered the floo himself. He ended up right outside The Burrow with Draco waiting for him, frowning at the dingy little house.

 

 “I seriously starting to rethink this now. I don't think I'll be very welcome there, I'll probably have my balls hexed off and sold to the Black Market at the first mention of the word ‘mate.’ I don't think I'm ready for them to take away my baby makers.”

 

 “Draco seriously? The fuck?” Harry snickered at the use of the phrase ‘baby maker.’ “Who even says that?”

 

 “Me. That's who. I'm seriously fucking terrified like, no joke. I'm trying to keep the piss in my bladder.” Harry looked mildly disgusted and Draco just shrugged like he didn't just seriously disturb the mind of a young adult. “What? I feel like the man going to his girlfriend's parents to ask for her hand in marriage.”

 

 “Don't be smart with me, goldilocks. Just let me do most of the talking and you'll be fine.” It was Harry's turn to grab Draco’s hand and pull him towards their destination. That being Draco hell and Harry entertainment.

 

 As they walked into the house the child tracker moved Harry's face to the left and Molly whizzed down the stairs after a couple seconds, immediately crowding Harry and checking if he was okay. She was so frantic she didn't notice Draco standing right next to him, it was when a much calmer Arthur Weasley walked down the stairs in his sleep gown when the Malfoy heir finally got some recognition. Of course that was in the form of a wand pointed in his direction.

 

 Draco whispered in Harry's ear in a voice dunked in the river of sarcasm. “I told you they'd hex my balls off.” 

 

 Harry snickered in spite of himself before raising his hand and stepping between the two men. “Calm down, he's safe. I wouldn’t bring him here if he wasn't, we just really need to talk to you.” He heard the heavy footfall of tired feet coming down the stairs as the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione walked down the stairs, also pulling their wands out at the first sight of Draco. “Can you guys stop doing that and hear us out? If you keep acting like this I won't explain and you'll be lost.”

 

 Needless to say they all lowered their wands immediately and Harry smirked triumphantly. They all walked to the sitting room and sat down some on the floor and some on the couch. Draco sat next to Harry at the end of the couch, wedged between him and the arm rest, so they don't try and kill him. “So everyone, I seem to have landed myself in a predicament. You see, Draco here is a veela and I'm his mate so yeah. Also, for the rest of summer break I'll be staying at Malfoy Manor so there's also that.”

 

 “ **HOGWASH! YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING YOUNG MAN.** ” For the first time since he's known him, Harry saw Arthur Weasley’s face go bright red with anger. If you put an egg on his head it probably would have burnt on contact. He pulled out his wand once more this time casting a  _ stupefy  _ in hopes of knocking some sense into Draco to stop feeding Harry lies, as he would put it.

 

 Draco was looking at Harry for support and failed to notice the spell aimed at him, Harry however saw it clearly. In moments it was as if his world was suddenly operating in slow motion, he jumped up from the couch and placed himself between Draco and his extremely irritated father figure. He raised a hand his palm facing Arthur, trying to stop him but it was too late. As the blue light of the spell collided with his hand a brilliant bright light shined out from Harry's palm and the spell bounced off ricocheting around the room before flying out the window. Everyone in the room froze in shock and confusion with a little dollop of fear on the side for good measure. 

 

 “What was tha--” Before Harry could finish a bolt of white hot energy shot through his body and he felt like he'd black out from all the pain. Instead of blacking out he started to emit a blue light, his eyes closing as his body was lifted into the air. As the light got brighter it exploded out from him in a shockwave that shook the house and almost made it collapse if not for Draco strengthening the walls and foundations with his earth elemental magic. As the shockwave dissipated Harry's body fell, he would be hit the ground if not for Draco catching him in his arms.

 

 “What was that? That explosion could probably be felt 1000 miles away.” Ron spoke up incredulously, frightening everyone by speaking for the first time for a while.

 

**~1000 Miles Away~**

 

 “Well it's about darn time. I thought I'd have to wait another 20,000 years.” A naked pink haired girl with black swirls on her temples and her palms yawned and stretched. “Now I have to go wake up the others.”

 

**~Back At The Burrow~**

 

 “Harry come on, wake up! Harry love, what’s wrong?” Draco shook Harry’s body as it went limp in his arms, his breathing shallow. He laid Harry on the couch then bit his thumb and put it to Harry’s lips so the younger boy could drink his blood. Harry instinctively parted his lips and took a healthy drag before his eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Draco. “There we go, love. Are you okay now?”

 

 Draco stroked Harry’s hair and helped him up, putting their foreheads together and breathed with him until the other’s breath evened out. The other people in the room looked very uncomfortable at the  _ intimacy  _ of the scene they were witnessing.

 

 Arthur cleared his throat to distract the two ‘love birds’ from their reverie. “I, um yeah. I see you weren’t lying about being mates. But that still doesn’t explain what  just happened at all. I wish Albus was here so we could ask him.”

 

 Everyone bowed their heads thinking about their dearly departed crazy wizarding head master. They all decided to just go back to eating cake, though Harry and Draco had different plans. “Sorry guys, we have to head back to Malfoy Manor. We gotta start moving Harry in after all. “

 

 “I am not happy about this in the least, young man.” Molly addressed Harry disapprovingly, before frowning in understanding. “But you’re mates so I can’t say anything. But if that’s true you must have each other’s marks so show me and prove it.” 

 

 Harry and Draco looked at each other and Harry flushed and took his pants off. All the women in the room gasped and covered their eyes and the the males (except of course Arthur, who would consider himself above these things) let out scandalous whistles. Harry transformed into a tomato and Draco just smirked before whipping his shirt off and flashing his hair out of his face like one of teen drama stars making the girls swoon and the boys roll their eyes in envy. Once again Harry rolled up to cuff of his underwear and Draco raised his arm and the room gasped. Hermione reached out to touch Harry’s mark and Draco let out a furious growl and pulled Harry into his chest, his eyes a glowing red. The intellectual immediately raised her hands and backed away in understanding. Remembering what Draco said earlier that morning, Harry stroked his mark soothingly and the results came immediately. His eyes went back to their regular color and his muscles relaxed themselves and his arms around Harry slackened enough for the smaller to wiggle himself free; still staying within arm’s length just in case.

 

 “Well.” Ron started talking and everyone jumped again, making him roll his eyes. “I’m seriously getting sick of you guys doing that. As I was saying, that’s settled. So let’s let them go now, why don’t we?”

 

 The Weasley’s nodded reluctantly and Hermione just smirked knowingly. The two boys got dressed, packed Harry’s things and said a quick goodbye before apparating back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

 

 “You have some stuff you want here, right?” Harry nodded and squeezed Draco’s hand where it was wrapped around his, the returning squeeze calming him enough to take the finally steps it took to cross the threshold into the house. Draco sat at the dining table watching Harry bumble around and collect everything he wanted to bring with him, noticing with great sadness how he pointedly avoided looking at the table. Even when he came to a stop in front of Draco he made the point of looking him straight in the eyes and nowhere else. “Ready, love?”

 

 “Yes, let’s go.” Harry reached his hand out to Draco and didn’t have to wait long for the other boy to take it and lead him to the same wall he’ll used as a doorway last time. Same as before he placed his hand on it transporting them back to his room in Malfoy Manor. This time Harry got to properly and snorted when he notice the large self portrait Draco had hung above his four poster. “Really Draco? How much are you gonna stroke your ego until you’re satisfied?”

 

 “What? I’m  _ damn fine  _ and the world needs a reminder every now and then.” He shot Harry a half smirk that was anything but apologetic. The latter just rolled his eyes, it feels like that’s been the norm all day, and put his bags down in order to walk around and explore the room that was at least 30 times the size of his cupboard. As he put them down, Draco picked them up and went to put them away in the dresser drawer on the wall opposite to his, drawing Harry’s attention to that wall. The burgundy wallpaper had black floral patterns on them and a giant full body mirror stood next to the mahagony.

 

 “That wardrobe is beautiful, what’s it made of?”  **God** Harry’s wishes he didn’t ask that question. Draco spun around as fast as if it never even happened and fixed him with this wide, almost creepy, smile.

 

 “It’s mahogany. Not just any mahogany either. This Mahogany is from the planet Malchior 7, where the trees are 300 feet tall and breath fire! From these trees this wardrobe was forged 2,000 years ago using ancient blood rituals of the Malchior people. Not only does it make this wardrobe nigh INDESTRUCTIBLE, but it can bend the very fabric of the universe itself!” As if as an afterthought he tacked on. “It’s also a very fine material.  _ Very  _ expensive.”

 

 He turned and stroked the wardrobe and whispered ‘mahogany,’ prompting Harry to take two tentative steps back.

 

 “Draco, we need to find you some help.” Even though Harry couldn’t see it because he was still stroking the smooth, luscious surface of the wardrobe, Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly, “Some  **serious** help.”

 

 “No Harry, love. What we need to do is catch you up on your YouTube feed.” He turned back to his mate shaking his head and tsking. “I thought  _ you’d  _ get it but if you don’t I won’t say anything.” 

 

 “Hey no fair!” Harry stomped his feet looking at least ⅓ his actual age. And thus the day continued like that; Draco put away all of Harry’s clothes and belongings while Harry circled him trying to make him spill the baked beans on the big secret.

 

**~Dinner Time~**

 

 Needless to say, it came as quite a shock to Narcissa and Lucius when they came home to see Draco and Harry in the sitting room watching YouTube on Draco’s laptop. (I seriously have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. Is this timeline even making any sense. Shoot me.) They quickly got over their shock though reintroducing themselves to Harry and establishing themselves as kindof not evil...maybe, I guess. Something like that.

 

 “This is delicious, Mrs.Malfoy. Did you cook this?” Harry put his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin, not noticing until then that he was bumping his leg into Draco’s.

 

 “Yes. I’ve recently gotten into making all our meals, it’s fun.” She didn’t mention the fact that everything was harder with the loss of Dobby and then the loss of all their human servants after the ending of the war.

 

 “Well, you’re really good at it. Keep it up!” Harry gave Narcissa a sparkling smile.

 

 “I most definitely will. Thank you, Harry dear.” Narcissa returned his smile with just as much vibrance.

 

 “Cissy, where’s the top shelf alcohol?” The Malfoys snickered as Bellatrix’s voice slurred a bit. Showing that she still hadn’t fully recovered from her last trist.

 

 “None until later, Bella.” The table burst out into laughter at her loud, disappointed groan. Harry looking at Draco and whispering ‘I understand what you mean now.’ Draco just smirked at him, wrapping an arm around his waist and turning towards his parents.

 

 “Mother, Father, Aunt Bella, we’ll be retiring now. See you in the morning.” He waited for their nods before pulling Harry up and walking them both up the stairs to his room. They both missed the conspiratory smirks on the three adults’ faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this The next chapter will be a bit different than anything I've written before. It was supposed to be apart of this chapter but I still haven't figured out how to format it and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long.


	3. Long Awaited .5 Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the .5 chapter with the pictures I promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really weird to do because AO3 doesn't let you post photos so I had to put it on wattpad and post a link. Please don't judge my poor cringy highschool self. My first ever posted story is on this and it's kinda embarrassing so I'm taking it down, rewriting then cross-posting on here or just leaving it here. YOU DECIDE!

[.5 Chapter](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/124331184-not-your-typical-love-story-then-again-we%27re-not)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a thing I've never done before but for this story I have to. After every chapter I'm going to release another chapter and add .5 after it, and this chapter will be pictures of the outfits that certain characters wear (sometimes pictures of places too) just so that if I don't draw a picture in your head you can still see it. Bye for now my lovely readers please leave comments and kudos if you like it, love you all <3


End file.
